The proposed research is designed to explore the relationship between infections and pregnancy. We are particularly interested in three host-defense mechanisms,; phagocytosis, cell mediated immunity and humoral immunity. Presently we are systematically studying the effect of pregnancy on cell mediated immunity. We are employing non-specific (PHA and E. coli lipopolysaccharide) mitogens and specific ((Rubella virus) antigens. We are continuing our metabolic studies and we are particularly focusing in on the effect of pregnancy related hormones on specific biochemical reactions. We are finding that some estrogens affect, selectively, metabolic pathways in cells which have previously been shown to be involved with antimicrobial activity. These studies are preliminary and will be pursued vigorously in the coming year.